Misery
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Freddie and Carly start dating, and Sam pulls away from them. Whose there to pull her back? ;D Seddie if you squint.


**Hey guys. This is a oneshot, okay? So, I'm not adding anymore chapters to it. I think I have commitment issues with chapter stories. o.O; Anyway, this is a... well, Seddie if you squint real hard and do that thing where you turn your head to the side and stuffs. I mean, Seddie is implied, but I think it's actually more friendship than anything. And that wasn't my intention. But whatever. Read on, my darlings. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Sadface. Oh well, I gotta get over it. Oh, and I don't own the song either. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

Ever since Sam had walked into the Groovy Smoothie the night of the girls-choice dance, she's been, er... depressed, for lack of a better word. She still puts on a smile around them, still acts all Sam-ish, still does iCarly. But the way Freddie and Carly look at each other makes her feel as if a cement block is in her stomach. Or a big fist is where her heart should be.

Sam stood at her locker, waiting for her Gary Coleman Grill to finish making her burger. Yes, it was only 10 a.m., but this is Sam we're talking about. She saw Freddie and Carly walking towards her, laughing about something. They we're holding hands...

"Sup with the hands?" Sam asks, taking her burger out.

"Oh, Freddie you didn't tell her?" Carly asks, looking at Freddie.

"Tell me what?" Sam says, her mouth full of burger.

"Carly and I are dating now. Finally."

Fist. Cement block.

"About time, Carls." Sam says, concealing her real feelings.

The day goes on as normal. The weeks go by as normal. Except that Freddie and Carly are constantly all "lovey-dovey". As in, holding hands, arms around waists, kisses on cheeks - lips, sweet talk. Not something that Sam wanted to be around for. But they did it all around her anyway. Months went by, and Carly and Freddie were having their 6th month anniversity. Which Sam thought was stupid, but hey, it's not her relationship.

Sam slowly started pulling away from Freddie and Carly. She stopped hanging around them at school all the time, claiming she didn't want to see any PDAs. Then she stopped going to iCarly rehersals, then the live shows. iCarly became exactly the way the name was, just Carly.

Sam couldn't make anymore friends. She tried, but nobody wanted to be friends with her. Sam became un-sam-like. As in, she wasn't mean or rude anymore. But she wasn't nice or friendly either. She was just there. She hardly said a word, to anyone. Other kids began to gossip about her, every now and then, without the fear of ending up in the hospital.

One night, while Sam's mother was out working the street corners like every other night, Freddie went over to her house, worried about her. Freddie walks up to the front door, and noticing that it's open with only the screen-door covering the entrence, he walks in. He can hear Sam's music coming from her bedroom. And her voice singing along. The song is Misery by Good Charlotte. One of her favorites, Freddie mentally notes.

He walks down the hall and stands in the doorway of Sam's room. If her back haden't been to the door, she would've stopped singing. She would've stopped the music. She would've just stopped everything and stared, amazed that Freddie Benson was standing in her house, after months of them not talking.

When the song was over, Freddie starts clapping, causing Sam to jump up and spin around to face him. She reaches behind her, pausing the music so the next song doesn't play.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

Freddie walks into Sam's room and sits down in the big LoveSack. He pats the spot next to him, and Sam reluctantly sits down next to him. "I'm here to see a friend."

As if it's that simple.

"We haven't talked in months. You still consider me a friend...?" Confused.

"I'll always consider you a friend."

They're quiet for a minute, then Sam asks, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't just show up here after months of us not talking on a Saturday night. What happened?"

Freddie rubs the back of his neck. "Just some chiz between me and Carly, is all."

Did they break up?

"Go on." Sam said quietly.

"I told her we needed you back. For iCarly. For out friendship. That we just needed you. She didn't think so. She kept saying how she got so used to it just being the "two of us" and stuff. And I broke it off with her. I just... I couldn't do it anymore. So I told her it was over between us and I left. On my way here, she called me and said that she hopes I get you back for iCarly. And that she misses you. And she told me to tell you that the two of us are sorry. But I was gonna tell you that anyway."

Sam's quiet for a second the says, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Freddie leans in for a hug and Sam nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck. She brethed him in - light axe, coconut shampoo, and a faint wiff of coffee beans. He smelled delicious. "I miss you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, not only because she had been waiting a long time to hear those words, but also that his Cherry-Limeade breath tickled the peach fuzz on her ears.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So, whatcha 'fink? Wanna leave some supportive comments and make my day? :D**


End file.
